


the boy with a storm in his eyes (joshler)

by camiisado



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler loves storms and josh loves tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy with a storm in his eyes (joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> *lower case intended*

“tyler.” josh had been trying to get the attention of the boy in front of him for the past ten minutes.  

 

“hmm.” tyler hummed in response. 

 

tyler had been staying out the window for about all day. it had been stormy out, tyler’s favorite. 

 

instead of trying to get tyler’s attention he just watched tyler.

 

he watched every emotion of the boy, his soft gasps when the lightning struck the ground or when he covered his ears when the thunder was too loud for his liking. 

 

“tyler.”

 

“hmm.”

 

“tyler.”

 

“hmm.” 

 

“tylerr.” josh tried to push him over but fails, only making himself fall in the process.

 

josh sat back up before grabbing his phone and tweeting “hey tyler”

 

tyler’s phone went off but he seemed to have no reaction at all. 

 

So josh sat there balancing his head on his hands, just admiring tyler’s beauty.  

 

“what are you doing?” tyler asked noticing josh staring at him.

 

“nothing” josh replied a little too suspicious. 

 

tyler nodded in response, before returning his attention to the window. 

 

“you’re a dork.” tyler giggles at josh, still feeling his stare. 

 

“says the one who’s been staring at the sky all day.” 

 

“ouch.” tyler mocks at josh

 

“you may be a dork, but you’re my dork.” Josh says before tackling tyler onto the bed. 

 

tyler tries to fight for dominance over josh, but fails leaving him in a pout with his hands pushed over his head. 

 

“that’s not fair you’re stronger than me, josh.” tyler says frowning. 

 

“well that sucks for you then.” josh teases before starting his assault of tickles on tyler. 

 

“i   hate  you  josh!” tyler says in between giggles. 

 

“and i love you, nerd.” josh laughs 

  
“jerk!”


End file.
